


Fallen Knight

by Mister_Bloom



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Bloom/pseuds/Mister_Bloom
Summary: Batman is dead, and the world is in disarray. His friends and family are heartbroken, shattered and grieving. How do they deal with that grief? That’s this story.





	Fallen Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Please, give me feedback! This is my first story I’ve felt comfortable posting and I really want to improve. Thanks for reading!

Fallen Knight

Prologue

Sun rises over Gotham City, as a beaten and bloodied Batman draws his final breaths. A young Robin rushes to the side of his dying father, begging and pleading for him to stay strong, but as the Dark Knight’s life begins to slip away he simply wipes his sons tears, and tells him “It’s okay. This is a good death.” And with that… The Batman is dead.

Chapter 1: The Funeral

Church bells ring in Gotham Cathedral, as heroes and friends alike, from all over the universe, gather together on a day they never thought they’d see, but they knew would come eventually. A deafening silence is all there is, until someone walks up to the casket of this fallen hero. Someone who, according to everyone in the room, has no right to be there. The Joker, stands and weeps. Suddenly a loud boom can be heard, followed by The Joker, being held against a wall, by the Dark Knight’s oldest friend, Superman. “You dare show your face here, after everything you did to him. AFTER THE HELL YOU PUT HIM THROUGH?! No. You don’t get to grieve or mourn for him. Nightwing, Robin, his family get that right. But not you”. The Joker stays silent for a moment, before uttering the words “I’m sorry”. Superman’s eyes begin to glow “You’re sorry? A thousand sorrys couldn’t get you my forgiveness.” Superman puts him down, “Get out of here, and Joker. If I ever see you again, I will make your life hell”. The Joker leaves, silent, and frowning. The service begins, and everyone says their goodbyes.

Chapter 2: Superman

“The League used to joke that Bruce would outlive us all. That when it came down to it, he was too stubborn to die. I guess we were wrong”. The Man of Steel floats in space, mourning the loss of his oldest friend. “He was the best man I knew. He had flaws, too many to count, he was angry, he was controlling, he was manipulative. But everything he did, he did with good intentions.” Superman sets his feet on the surface of the moon and stares at the earth. “This is not my world, but it is my home. And Bruce helped me see that, whenever I felt lost or alone in the universe. He showed me that Krypton may have been where I was born, but Earth, is where I first walked and talked, Earth is where I fell in love, Earth is where my son was born. This world, these people are what make me who I am, not Krypton.” as Superman reminisces, a smile begins to take shape on his face. “Gone but never forgotten Bruce. Gone, but never forgotten.”

Chapter 3: Wonder Woman

“War. To some a foolish concept with no real gain but death. To others, a chance to revel in the glory of vanquishing one’s foes. But to me, war… is a chance to cut loose.” Wonder Woman leaps into battle with a ferocity that no one has ever seen before. She slams into a tank only to send it flying into another one, with tears in her eyes she begins to engage the soldiers firing at her. “Dammit Bruce, you knew going in there alone was suicide, why’d you do it? You selfish bastard.” Wonder Woman breaks bone after bone, lashing out against those who would hurt the innocent. “Did you think that if you went out alone it would hurt less? Or that it’d save us the grief of being there? Or did you do it to serve your own damn ego?” She breaks, man after man, not relenting as she tears through them. “I AM SO MAD AT YOU BRUCE! We could’ve done something, I could have done something! But you wouldn’t let us, you stubborn fool.” As the dust settles, Diana is on her knees, still thinking to herself “A part of me feels bad for you. Another part of me is screaming my head off because I am so mad at you. I can’t grieve for you Bruce, I just have to let go…” and with that Wonder Woman flies off, in search of the next battle.

Chapter 4: The Flash

“I just can’t believe it. Batman… is gone. I never thought this would happen, at least not in the way that it did. Going out against the Joker, maybe, but against… Never mind that, I need to know why.” And with that, the fastest man alive, takes off into the time stream. 5 Years ago: Gotham, Bruce Wayne receives a knock at his door. “Barry? What are you doing here? And why did you have to kick up all of my grass?” Barry smiles and gives Bruce a hug “Okay, now you’re starting to agitate me.” Flash let’s go, not wanting Bruce to catch on. “Uh, sorry Bruce, don’t know what came over me, is there somewhere we can go to talk, that isn’t a dark damp cave?” Bruce sighs “Sure Barry” Pauli’s Diner: 20 minutes later, “You know, I could’ve gotten us here a lot quicker, you didn’t have to--” Bruce cuts him off “What do you want Barry?” he says sternly. “Okay so uh, I have this friend, and uh, he died. And I can’t help but feel responsible, because with all this power I have and as fast as I got him to a hospital, I couldn’t save him.” Barry hangs his head as Bruce begins to speak “So, this friend, tell me about him, what was he like?” Flash opens his mouth and everything just pours out “He was obnoxiously stubborn, arrogant, a real pain in my ass and he would always boss me around. But he was also the most loyal, courageous and devoted man I have ever met.” Bruce smiles “Thanks Barry.” The Flash looks at Bruce stunned “What? I’m not talking about--” Bruce cuts him off again “Cut the crap Barry, I caught you out the moment I saw you. You’re roughly 5 years older than my Barry, you’re wearing a wedding ring and right now, my Barry is in space with the League. Not that hard to piece together.” Barry looks absolutely stunned “If you knew that I wasn’t from this time why lead me on?” Bruce simply replies with “Because I wanted to see why you were here, and now I know. Just tell me one thing…” Bruce looks at Barry with concern “Are my boys okay?” “They’re fine Bruce, they’re grieving like the rest of us, but they’re okay.” Barry looks at Bruce with tears in his eyes “I’m sorry Bruce. If only I was a little faster, then maybe Dent wouldn’t have--” Bruce cuts Barry off for a third time “Don’t say another word about it you idiot! You could change everything, you being here is big enough of a risk!” Bruce sighs “Look Barry, I don’t know how I’m going to go down, and I don’t want to know but… I know you did everything you could, and sometimes Barry, that’s enough. Now, you’ve gotta go.” “But Bruce, I--” Bruce cuts him off again “Go Barry. I’m not going to ask again.” Barry stands up “Goodbye Bruce.”

Chapter 5: Green Lantern

“Batman. Dead. It almost seems unreal. I guess we all knew it'd happen eventually, after all there's only so much one guy with no superpowers can do.” Hal Jordan sits on Mogo, thinking about his fallen comrade. “Me and Bats didn’t always see eye to eye, but we never let that get in the way of the job. Bruce didn’t let anything get in the way of the job. It’s probably what got him killed.” Hal sinks his head “He was fearless, headstrong and willing. He would have made one hell of a Green Lantern. But I guess we’ll never know now.” Hal forms a giant bat symbol construct in the sky “Godspeed you psychopath.” 

Chapter 6: Aquaman

Arthur sits on the throne angry, and wanting Justice. As Mera approaches him he begins to speak “Bruce didn’t deserve this. He was a stubborn old fool. But he didn’t deserve to be gunned down in front of his son. No one deserves that.” He rises from the throne and picks up his trident “That bastard Dent shouldn’t be alive for what he did.” Arthur releases the trident from his grip “But Bruce wouldn’t want that. He’d want Two Face to face Justice for his crimes. He’d be disgusted with anything else being done in his name.” Arthur sits back down “He was the best of us. And now he’s gone.” Arthur lowers his head, in silence.

Chapter 7: Catwoman

Selina Kyle, the Catwoman sits perched on the top of a building across from Gotham Cathedral. “I can't show my face in there, to everybody here I'm the woman who left Batman at the altar. I don't deserve to be in there.” Selina notices the Joker leaving the church “and he sure as hell doesn't deserve to be here either.” Catwoman follows the Joker down an alley prepared to rip his throat out, but before she can, the Joker falls down on his knees crying. Selina leaps down behind him “Joker…” he cuts her off “I know I had no right to be there, but I couldn't help myself. I loved him. He was my best friend, and now he's gone. AND I WASN'T EVEN THE ONE TO DO IT! SO IF YOU’RE HERE TO KILL ME, JUST DO IT. I have nothing without him...”. Selina sits down beside him “I know how you feel, really I do. I loved him too Joker, and you did something I couldn't… You had the balls to go inside there, where no one wanted you.” Joker cuts her off with the smallest grin “You're really bad at giving pep talks” Selina chuckles “I know” Selina stands up and lends a hand to the Joker “Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” Joker takes off his shock buzzer and takes her hand “You know, this is the only time you've been nice to me.” Selina smiles “Yeah, well there's a first time for everything.” the two begin to walk together, reminiscing about all the times Batman pissed them off.

Chapter 8: Commissioner Gordon

A week after the death of Batman, Commissioner James Gordon stands on the roof of the GCPD. The crime rate has skyrocketed and there's nothing that Jim or the GCPD can do about it, Batman's allies are doing what they can but it just isn't enough. “Hey Commish.” Jim hears as Harvey Bullock steps out to meet him. “Ya know the longer you keep it on, the faster it's going to go out” he says referring to the Bat Signal that's been lit every night for the past week. “It stays on Harvey” Jim says sternly, “He isn't going to answer, you know that right? No matter how long you keep siggy on.” Harvey tells Jim “I know.” Jim says coldly “Then turn the damn thing off Jim, because no matter how long you keep it on, it isn't going to change the fact that Bruce Wayne is dead.” Harvey hounds “You don't think I know that? This isn't for him. This is for everybody else, the people of this city, his city. This is to let them know not to give up hope. Because at the end of the day, that's what he stood for, hope for a better tomorrow, hope for a better Gotham. So the light stays on Harvey.” There's a moment of silence “It stays on” Harvey says quietly.

Chapter 9: Ra’s Al Ghul

Deep within the heart of Nanda Parbat, Ra’s Al Ghul emerges from his Lazarus Pit, reborn into a new man. Suddenly the creak of the rusted door hinges can be heard as Talia Al Ghul, his daughter enters the room. “Father I bring news from Gotham…” Talia says with a crack in her voice “It's Bruce, he… he's passed on.” she says barely being able to form the words. “The Detective is dead? That's… disappointing. I was certain he's the heir I've been looking for.” Ra’s says coldy. Talia looks at him with fire in her eyes “The man is dead father, have you no compassion? You may have fought on different sides of your crusade, but he was still an honorable man, and he deserves far more respect than you're giving him.” Talia says, her voice cracking with every word and her eyes beginning to tear up. “He may have been an honorable man, daughter but that's all he was, a man. And he had my respect, far more than I give to most, but his death was his own doing.” Ra’s tells Talia, emotionless and unphased by his daughters pain. “Damn you. I loved him father. And he was a far better man than you ever have been.” Talia says with tears streaming down her face, clearly trying to anger Ra’s. “You talk about the detective as if he were a god, but clearly that wasn't the case. Because if it were, he wouldn't be rotting 6 feet underground.” Ra’s says, clearly irritated with the ‘disrespect’ Talia is showing him. “Go to hell” Talia says as she storms off. Ra’s let's out a sigh “Rest well, detective.”

Chapter 10: The Joker

Silence rings throughout the Joker's carnival. There's no music playing, no rides or flashing lights. All there is, is silence and the faint sobbing of the clown prince of crime. He's laid here for a month thinking about Batman and how he would've killed him, had he been the one to do it. “It would've been perfect, just me and him, no birds or cats, or any other variety of annoying sidekick. Just me and him. And it'd be a hell of a show, the whole city would be watching ‘Batman vs Joker: the Endgame’, it would have been my Cous De Gras, my final bow, my curtain call, my Rocky IV.” Joker sighs “But I'll never get that, I only get to have a Rocky III…” Joker starts sobbing hysterically once again, almost sounding as though he's laughing. “Uh boss? I got a package here for you” a goon tells him warily, trying not to set off another murderous rampage. “I'm too sad to even make a joke about your package… who's it from?” he says quietly, frowning. “You won't believe this, Bruce Wayne. I mean I thought the guy was a bit too much of a scared cat to ever send anything to you but--” Joker cuts him off “Hand it here you nincompoop, and close the door when you leave or I'll have your head. LITERALLY.” Joker says acting more like himself than he has in weeks. He tears open the package to find a batarang with writing engraved in it. ‘Stay out of trouble - B’. Joker begins to cry again, but not out of sadness or sorrow, but out of love and for the first time since the night Batman died… the Joker smiles.

Chapter 11: Nightwing

Only once in all his life had Dick Grayson felt this alone. The night his parents died. He remembers it like it was yesterday, how they fell, how scared they looked, how the crowd sounded. He remembers it all. He also remembers what happened after, how it felt like his whole world had come crashing down around him, how angry he felt… how Bruce Wayne took him in. He remembers those first few weeks in the manor, those stark hallways, those dark, empty rooms. He remembers Bruce never being home at night, but how he was always there when he needed him. He remembers the day Bruce told him he was Batman, how he became Robin, and how, for the first time since his parents died, Dick Grayson felt like he could fly. But, now he feels alone. For the second time in his life, Dick Grayson has lost his father. And now he sits on the floor of his apartment, tears streaming down his face, heartbroken, and alone.

Chapter 12: Red Hood

Arkham Asylum, A living nightmare. Hell on earth to some, home to others. But to Harvey Dent, it was both. But suddenly the lights have gone out and Two Face is knocked unconscious, and when he awakes, he finds the barrel of a gun pointed at him. “Do you have any idea what you've done?” Red Hood asks Dent with pure hate in his voice. “It ain't what I've done, but it's what I'm going to do to you when I get out of this” Two Face replies. “That's funny, you think you're getting out of this alive.” Red hood says pressing the barrel of his gun into Two Faces skull. “What's your plan here kid?” Two Face asks hoping to get some answers as to why he's tied up in a damp warehouse. “I'm really glad you asked me that. First, I'm going to torture you, make you feel pain that you didn't even think was possible. Secondly, I'm going to shoot you in the fucking head. And who knows maybe I'll dunk you in a vat of acid for fun, depends how the night turns out.” Jason says, reveling in the fact that he has Dent dead to rights. “HA! Gotta say I'm impressed kid, you've thought this through.” Two Face says with a grin on his face. “See you're laughing now…” Jason holsters his gun and slowly picks up a crowbar “But trust me, in a minute… you won't be laughing.” Red Hood then begins to wail on Two Face for hours and hours, breaking every single bone in his body, till he gets every ounce of the anger he's feeling out of his system. 7 hours have gone by and Red Hood has subjected Two Face to every kind of torture imaginable. “Do you know why I'm doing this Dent? Do you know why I brought you here?” Jason asks, not expecting an answer. “Because… I killed… the Bat…” Two Face replies struggling to breathe. “That's RIGHT!” Jason yells as he swings the crowbar across Dents face. “You killed the closest thing I had to a father and for that…” Jason unholsters his gun and presses it against Dents head ready to pull the trigger “... you're going to fucking die.” Jason slowly begins to pull the trigger but stops at the last second. “What are… you waiting for?” Dent asks coughing up blood. “Just… taking my time.” Jason replies, unsure of why he stopped either. He puts the gun up against Dents head again, hesitating ever so slightly. But again at the last moment, he backs out. “GAH!!!” Jason lets out a primal scream and kicks over a table. “You… don't have the guts.” Dent says, trying to provoke Jason into killing him. “No. I'd gladly put a bullet in your brain. But you're not worth the ammunition.” Jason tells him calmly. “You're a coward.” Dent says still trying to get a reaction. “And you need a plastic surgeon.” Jason replies before pistol whipping Dent and returning him to Arkham. 

Chapter 13: Red Robin

6 months have passed since Bruce died. And Tim Drake still doesn't believe it for a second. He spends every minute he's awake to find something, any shred of evidence that Bruce Wayne is alive. Because in the mind of Tim Drake, he had to be. “So… this is where you've been hiding out” Dick Grayson says climbing through Tim’s window. “Oh, hey Dick, I guess it has been a while…” Tim says with a yawn. “A while? Nobodies seen you in 6 months, why the hell haven't you called or at least sent a text.” Dick says with concern. “I've been busy.” Tim replies still typing away at his computer. Dick looks around the room and sees surveillance photos and newspaper articles stuck randomly on the walls “Yeah, looks like…” Dick says, scared for his little brother. “You missed the funeral, we were surprised you didn't show. Well most of us, Damian was thrilled.” Dick said hoping Tim would take the hint. “Well, what's the point? He's not dead.” Tim replies noticing what Dick’s trying to do. “Wait ,what?” Dick asks. “Bruce. He isn't dead. You know that right?” Tim tells Dick almost sounding like he's bragging. “Tim… Bruce died 6 months ago. Two Face beat him within an inch of his life, Damian was there when it happened.” Dick begins to get more and more concerned for Tim. “What does Damian know?” Tim says, slightly raising his voice. Tim sighs “Look here, Monte Carlo 2 months ago, doesn't that look exactly like Bruce?” Tim asks frantically. “I mean yeah, I guess, but--” Tim cuts him off “And here, Paris, 5 days ago, that is Bruce.” Tim says talking faster and faster “And here look--” Dick grabs him by the shoulders. “Tim, stop. Bruce is dead. These are just people who look similar.” Tim shoves him off “You're wrong. He's alive. Remember when you all thought Darkseid killed him? I was right then. Remember when you thought he died fighting Joker during ‘Endgame’? I was right then too. I'll be right again.” Tim says angrily. “And what if you're not? What if with all this research and all of the time you put into this, you're wrong? Will you finally accept the fact he's dead, or will you still be in denial?” Dick yells. Silence fills the room for a moment, before Tim breaks it “Get out.” Tim said angrily “What?” Dick replied. “If you're not going to help me, then leave. You'll only be in the way.” Tim tells Dick. Dick looks heartbroken by hearing his brother act this way “If, that's what you want…” Dick turns around tearing up and swings out the window. And Tim gets back to work.

Chapter 14: Robin

Damian Wayne and his best friend Jonathan Kent begin making their way through a cave somewhere in the middle east. “Why are we here again Damian? I mean I'm not afraid or anything but this place is damp.” Jon says with a shaky voice. “I don't need to explain myself.” Damian replies sharply. “Alright… Sooooo, do you wanna talk about it?” Jon asks warily. “Talk about what?” Damian asks, not getting the hint “Ya know, the thing, with your dad.” Damian is taken back for a second. “If you're referring to my father dying in my arms, then no. I don't want to talk about it.” Damian replies angrily, not realizing he's stepped on a pressure plate that's connected to bombs. Luckily Jon hears the bombs about to explode and flies him and Damian to safety. The two are trapped, piles of boulders on either side of the cave. “NO!” Damian shouts, slamming against the rocks hoping to push them out of the way. “Damian calm down, it's gonna be okay, I can call my dad with the signal watch.” Jon says trying to reassure his best friend. “Don't call him. We can get out of this ourselves.” Damian says angrily pulling some of the rocks out of the way trying to make a tunnel to burrow through. “Damian, stop. You'll run out of oxygen. You need to save your strength.” Jon says softly “No, I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.” Damian says shoveling more and more rocks out of the way. Jon puts his hand on Damians shoulder “Damian… Stop.” Jon asking again to keep his friend safe. “I couldn't save him…” Damian says quietly “What?” Jon asks. “My father, I couldn't save him. He died because of me.” Damian says turning around and walking to the center of the passage. “Damian, that's not true.” Jon says worried about his friend. “Yes it is Jon! If I had just gotten there sooner, he'd still be alive! It's my fault he's dead! MINE.” Damian falls to his knees crying “It's all my fault… it's all my fault…” Damian says, repeating that over and over again. Jon runs over and holds him “It's okay… it's okay.” Jon presses his signal watch and holds Damian till Superman arrives.

Chapter 15: Alfred Pennyworth 

9 months ago: the night Batman died.  
“Sir please, you've got to get out of there now, he's going to kill you!” Alfred shouts over the comms. “No Penny One, I have to stop him.” Batman replies, refusing to let Two Face get away. “But sir--” Alfred pleads “I can't let him get away Alfred. I have to do this.” Batman says knowing this is the end of him. “Sir, I can't watch you die.” Alfred says tearing up. “You won't have to.” Bruce tells Alfred as he cuts the audio and visual feed. Alfred stares at the screen monitoring Bruce's vitals, completely silent, hoping, just hoping that he'll be okay. But his heart beat stops and as it does Alfred falls to the ground in disbelief and horror. Tears run down his face and his hands begin to tremble. “My boy… my poor, poor boy…”  
Now: Wayne Manor  
“ALFRED?! YOU HOME?!” Dick shouts hoping to get an answer. “I’M IN THE STUDY MASTER RICHARD!” Alfred replies. Dick walks into the study holding takeout “I know you despise anything that isn't cooked by a gourmet chef but just this once can we eat something that will give us heart disease?” Dick says with a smile on his face. “Of course sir.” Alfred says, happy to see his godson. A few hours go by and the two catch up. “Look I know we've managed to avoid the topic all night but, I gotta ask, how are you holding up, with everything that's been going on I haven't had a chance to check in on you.” Dick says worrying about Alfred. “I'm hanging in there sir…” Alfred says with his head hanging “No… that's not true. The truth is Master Richard is that I'm heartbroken… my son is dead… and I killed him.”

End.


End file.
